pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Lyra (game)
Lyra is the playable female protagonist in HeartGold and SoulSilver. If the player's gender is a female, then Lyra is the playable character. Appearance Lyra has brown hair tied to low brunch pigtails and brown eyes. Her attire consists of red quarter-sleeved hoodie with a white hood over a black undershirt. She wears dark blue overall shorts with white over the knee socks with black borders and red shoes with white soles. In addition, Lyra wears a big, white hat with a red ribbon tied to a bow and carries a straw yellow handbag used to store her items. Personality Biography Games HeartGold & SoulSilver In HeartGold and SoulSilver, Lyra is a young trainer from the Johto region, who sets out to prove herself three years after Red became the Pokémon League Champion. Lyra is the female protagonist in Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver. Lyra's journey as a Pokémon trainer begins when Professor Elm asks her to run an errand for Mr. Pokémon, who lives north of Cherrygrove City. Because she may encounter dangerous wild Pokémon along the way, Elm gives her a choice between three Pokémon to protect her: Cyndaquil, Totodile or Chikorita. Lyra meets a boy her age watching Elm's Lab from outside. When she tries to talk to him the boy abruptly shoves her away. The boy, Silver, will become Lyra's rival, analogous to Blue in Generation I. Lyra continues onward and finally meets Mr. Pokémon and completes her errand. While there she meets Professor Oak who, upon realizing Lyra's bond with her new Pokémon, gives her a Pokédex. On her way back home, Lyra again meets Silver, who has stolen one of Elm's remaining Pokémon. After defeating/being defeated by the boy in battle, she learns his name and relays it to the police in New Bark Town. Professor Elm allows Lyra to keep the Pokémon she chose earlier, and encourages her to compete in the Johto League. From there Lyra begins on a Pokémon journey in the Johto region, facing off against its eight Gym Leaders, defeating and disbanding the newly reformed Team Rocket, and becoming League Champion by defeating the Elite Four and its previous Champion, Lance at the Indigo Plateau. Along the way she also teaches Silver to respect Pokémon as living creatures and not just as tools for battle. After being declared the League Champion, Lyra then takes a short trip on a ship, the S.S. Aqua, from Olivine City to Vermilion City in Kanto. Journeying across that region, she battles against its own set of eight Gym Leaders, including two new faces, Janine, who replaced her father Koga on his promotion to the Elite Four, and Blue, who was formerly League Champion himself, and replaced Giovanni after the latter fled. Upon getting permission from Professor Oak in Pallet Town, Lyra heads for Mt. Silver via Route 28. Her journey comes to a close when she finally faces the legendary trainer Red deep in Mt. Silver's cave, who had been training there since shortly after he became League Champion three years prior. Anime Lyra has a counterpart in the anime who shares her name. She lives in New Bark Town. Manga Adventures : Main article: Crystal (Adventures) Although Lyra does not appear by herself in the manga, Crystal serves as her counterpart by wearing her outfit in the HGSS arc, thanks to her mother who forcibly changed her outfit against her will. Sprites Pokémon Games HeartGold & SoulSilver Catch Tutor Trivia *In the Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver Special Celebi Event, Lyra accompanies Ethan (if the player's gender is male) during the storyline. *Lyra is 4`11 (1.52 m) and also weighs 90.4 lbs (41 kg) *Lyra replaces the female playable character of Pokémon Crystal, Kris. *Lyra begins her journey at around 10 years of age. In the official timeline, Gen II parallels Gen IV, and takes place three years after Gen I /Gen III/ORAS. Since Red is around the ages of 21-31 as of Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon, that would make Lyra around 18-28 years of age by the same time period. Gallery File:Lyra opening.png|Lyra in the opening. Arceus in Sinjoh Ruins.png|Lyra and Ethan at the Sinjoh Ruins with Arceus, preparing to catch the egg. Category:Pokémon trainers Category:Female characters Category:Protagonists Category:Generation IV characters Category:Characters from Johto